In a Whisper
by AmidA
Summary: In a whisper, I told Kaname Kuran that I loved him. Kaname x Zero, oneshot


_**In a Whisper**  
By: AmidA_

_**Rating: **T_

_**Summary: **Zero is alone one night, near mad with hunger, when a certain pureblood pays him an unexpected visit..._

_**Warnings: **Since this story is only rated 'T', there isn't too much to warn about, although there will be a definite shounen-ai flavor. (For anyone who's not familiar with that term, shounen-ai means 'boy love', so figure it out! No sex, so don't worry.) No spoilers. I know that Kaname and Zero are kind of OOC in a way, but that's all to set the tone I wanted. And I have a dark mind, so I guarantee a certain darkness in that tone. And it says the word NAKED! AHH!! X3_

_**Pairing(s): **Kaname x Zero, oneshot._

_**Just FYI:** I really do appreciate constructive criticism about anything that doesn't seem quite right (my pacing is off, it's not interesting enough, too repetitive, etc.), but I do not respond well to flames. If you really hate it that much, just stop reading! T.T DON'T FLAME ME.*reaches into dresser and grabs fireproof undergarments* I know it's angsty and depressing; I wrote it to be that way!_

_**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish it wasn't so, Vampire Knight and all it's beautiful characters are the creation of Matsuri Hino, Mistress of Manga, and thus hers to use. *cries* In the tradition of fanfiction writing, I have borrowed these wonderful characters without permission. But this story is written, not to make money from her ideas, merely to entertain my own warped mind and the minds of all those like me!_

**~ o ~**

It is another of those nights. Soft and sedate, but with an underlying touch of something disquieting. There is only me; the human students are hidden quietly in their dorms, resting, dreaming, perhaps, of the _leeches_. The blood-suckers themselves are deep in their studies, devising new ways not to have to bleed us.

_Us..._The word is hollow in me even as I think it twice. Every day I wake to the sensation of blood pounding through my veins and the muscles in my stomach pulled taut, cramping with "it". I can't even think the word, I won't think it, won't accept its meaning for me and for my future. Unbidden, it comes anyway; it floods my thoughts much the way sunlight does the morning. I close my mind to it.

Yuki doesn't know. She hasn't realized the extent of my illness yet, and I intend to keep it so. She can never know the beast in me that would drain her dry and drop her like a rag doll. Never. How many times has she bared her neck for me? How many times have I longed to refuse my instinct and deny her gift? Too many. It is not enough.

I have walked these grounds for hours now, though it has felt like days. There is no one but me and the moon above me, so I sit beneath a quaking aspen and stare at the ethereal orb through quivering leaves, at its light that paints the world softly.

How many nights have I stared at _her _like this? Yuki...longing, and knowing just as well how futile it was to do so. Lately, she's not the only one who makes my body burn, but it doesn't make a difference. I can never touch _either _of them.

So here I am, reclining under a tree, watching the moon cut her path across the night sky between stars that flicker and others that blink out into nothingness. I wish I could follow them.

I hum deep in my chest, and I feel its vibrations tingling through me to the tips of my fingers. Against my wishes, it becomes a growl that pulls my lips into a snarl. My instincts would control me, but I spurn them because I couldn't look at her again if I didn't. I couldn't even look at _him_.

It is harder each time, to pull back. I know what I look like in this faint moonlight; fangs aroused, eyes colored like the blood those fangs crave.

_This is getting too dangerous_, I think to myself, more frightened than my thoughts can express. I practically _jump_ to my feet, sweat beading on my forehead and on the palms of my hands. I can't feel my fingers, and I know it's the adrenaline. Before "it" overtakes me, I run. I run fast.

I reach my room in the Sun Dorms in a matter of seconds and slam the door behind me. I don't feel him yet.

As I stand, laying my head upon my arm across the door, a hand caresses the nape of my neck. Maybe it's only the agitated state of my body, but something makes me lean into that contact. Fingers twine into my hair, and I hear a voice.

It is a voice I know all too well.

Turning hastily about, I pull the hand away. The face is exactly what I expect it to be, but my reaction is not.

I do nothing as his hand cups my cheek nor when I feel his lips on mine. My eyes gaze back into garnets that dance their attentions on my face. There is a sadness in them that I don't understand but recognize well.

_I hate you..._

His other hand moves to the back of my head, tangles once more into my hair and tilts my head up, deepening our kiss. My eyes slide closed, but I remain otherwise still.

_I hate..._

The warm, moist lips pull away, but my eyes stay closed. The hand at the back of my head gently guides it forward until I feel flesh once more against my lips. I know what I would see if I open my eyes, but I don't.

_I..._"...love you." The words are barely a whisper, and I bite down on the neck my face is pressed against to keep from thinking about the fact that they came from my mouth. Blood overwhelms my senses, and I feel my knees go weak. I nearly fall into his arms; arms that support me as easily as they embraced me a moment before. I suck urgently at the puncture marks I made, knowing that I am drawing too much, too fast and that I should stop. But I can't, and I would never admit why.

A hand strokes my hair, and I nearly purr against his neck. So lost as I am in his blood, I almost don't hear the words he speaks. _Almost_.

"I know...Zero."

He has never used my first name before, and some part of me knows that he never will again.

I feel him grip my thighs, and my feet leave the floor. Cold sheets cradle me tenderly. Nimble hands smooth my uniform coat off of my shoulders, and my shirt follows. His hands glide over my naked chest; I shiver. My tongue laps up a few more drops of his blood before I reluctantly release my desperate hold on his neck. My sanity has long since returned by now, and when my once-again-amethyst eyes meet his, I can see my own thoughts written in them. An answer to his earlier sadness echoes in me.

In a whisper, I told Kaname Kuran that I loved him.

In his own way, he mirrored my love.

In this night, we will share our passion...

...and tomorrow, we will wake, never to share it again.

END

**~ o ~**

_*looks up and thinks* I guess it's almost like a darker, sexier version of what happens in Chapter 30, huh? Well, there it is; my very first fanfiction!! *cheers* I hope you enjoyed it. Even if you didn't, please review and let me know. I am dying to read your comments!_

_**P.S.**_ _I will post responses to every review I receive on my profile page! ^~^_


End file.
